HCPC39
is the 39th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is the 525th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The episode begin with Tender fighting a number of Saiarks and defeat them with Tender Rising Starburst and witness her victory. She return to embassy and Megumi and Hime ran towards her how good she is but Iona get them away from her and Hime seat with Yuko to eat her candy. At the Cross Mirror Room, Maria consults with Blue how many chaos caused by the Phantom Empire. She tells Blue that she take flight to America and refuses to join Happiness Charge group. She and the Cures leaves the embassy and go home and Maria tells everyone except Hime that she will be on leave to America, shocking everyone, Iona was shock of this and go home. At Hikawa Dojo, Maria remember how she and Iona practice together and Iona yell at her and say that if she win, Maria will stay, and they spar, but Maria won and see Iona gotten stronger. In their room, Iona massage Maria and she tells Iona that she protected Pikarigaoka welll and said that Happiness Charge Cures are great but she remember how she was imprison in the Graveyard after defeated by Phantom. The next morning, The twin sister have a walk, they saw a town was attacked by a Kung Fu Saiark by Hosshiwa and Iona go there and fight it, She easily beat the Saiark and Hosshiwa ordered the Choiarks to attack her, Fortune used Anmitsu Komachi to defeat them but get hit by Saiark. The other Cures back her up, enfuriated Hosshiwa, The Cures switch to Innocent Form and weaken the Saiark before defeat it with Innocent Purification, making a confused Hosshiwa to teleported away with her umbrella. Iona say farewell to Maria and tells Glasan to look after her as she left. In the embassy, the girls eat dinner and tells everyone that her sister left to America, Hime though it Iona so she feels gladly. Iona is not lonely even though her sister left because she is a member of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. She train the Cures to become stronger like Maria as she watch her sister takes flight to America. Major Events *Cure Tender is seen using Tender Rising Starburst for the first time. *Maria leaves to go to the North America, but Iona wants her to join the Happiness Charge! team, which Maria chooses not to do. * Iona and Maria's parent were mentioned for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *Hikawa Maria/Cure Tender Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Hosshiwa *Choiarks *Saiarks Secondary Characters *Blue Trivia *Cure Tender is seen purifying many Saiarks. Much like how Cure Honey had done in episode 21. *As of this episode, no more movie previews are shown. Gallery Tender Rising Starburst Scene 01.jpg|Tender is ready to attack HCPC39 Hime Hugs Yuko Yeah Honey Candy.jpg|Hime hugs Yuko HCPC39 maria and blue international Saiarks.jpg|Blue and Maria talking HCPC39 Iona and Maria Plus Glassan Sleeping.jpg|Glassan sleeping HCPC39 Maria Takes the Eyecatch.jpg|Maria takes the eyecatch Angry Hosshiwa in Episode 39.jpg|Angry Hosshiwa Finishing movie innocent Purefication.png|Finishing move This Episode Saiark (39).jpg|This episode's Saiark Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes